


Stop Talking

by ThePrettyTomboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Light Bondage, M/M, Tentabulges, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettyTomboy/pseuds/ThePrettyTomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why is it," asked Karkat, managing little more than a gasp, "that you insist on attempting to make inane conversation every single time your head is between my legs?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is the first time I've written porn in like six years.

Sweat clung to Dave's lips as they traced the inside of Karkat's thigh. His tongue flicked out, grazing the sensitive skin of the troll's nook, eliciting a sharp gasp and a handful of breathless swears. "Hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth, dude," Dave murmured, lips moving against Karkat's skin.  
  
A strangled noise of frustration caught in Karkat's throat. "Why in the grubfucking, nook-eating hell are you babbling about my potentially nonexistent mother?"  
  
"Hmm," hummed Dave, causing Karkat to squirm under the tight grip of Dave's hands on his hips, "you're right. Totally forgot about the alien gaybie thing."  
  
"Why is it," asked Karkat, managing little more than a gasp, "that you insist on attempting to make inane conversation every single time your head is between my legs?"  
  
Dave swept his tongue up the length of the warm nook before him, suppressing the urge to smirk at the shiver that shot up Karkat's spine. "I dunno, Kar," said Dave as he rested his chin on Karkat's thigh and looked past the wet red bulge that was just beginning to unsheath, into grey eyes he could almost swear were tinged with a touch of crimson, flashing with each spark of the troll's irritation. "You're still talking."  
  
Karkat scoffed, the scathing effect lost to a whimper when Dave ghosted his fingers around the tip of his bulge. "Well unlike yours, my mouth is not otherwise occupied. Why don't you nff—"  
  
Abandoning his place between Karkat's legs, Dave slid up to place a firm kiss on the troll's lips. "Do you want your mouth to be occupied?" Dave asked, trailing his lips down Karkat's throat and biting down none too gently on his shoulder.  
  
"Only if," Karkat began, breath quickening, "it keeps you from running yours."  
  
Dave rolled onto his back, Karkat watching him with a raised eyebrow. "Well it ain't gonna suck itself," Dave said after a moment, gesturing to his half-erection.  
  
"I clearly remember you stating that my teeth were not to come anywhere near your weird human bulge," Karkat retorted, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well yeah, I mean, don't actually suck it dude, I don't need you turning my Little Dave into ribbons with your razor teeth, but—"  
  
"Not to mention," Karkat interrupted, tossing Dave a pointed glance, "it does nothing to keep you quiet."  
  
With a shrug, Dave responded, "I can't help it man, my talk switch got flipped on one day and then Bro cut it off with his shitty katana while we were strifing and I have never shut up since, it's my cross to bear, my...Karkat is that Kanaya's knitting?"  
  
Karkat slung a leg over Dave's body, straddling his hips and earning a sarcastic moan from Dave. A frown crossed Karkat's lips. "Stop talking."  
  
His hands trailing down the troll's thighs, Dave continued despite the command. "Ohh Karkat, you're sooo sexy. Put me in my place like the bad boy I aaaa—" He was cut off when Karkat stuffed the ball of fabric in his mouth. Dave choked for a moment before spitting the scarf out. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked at Karkat over the top of his shades. "Okay dude do we need to have a talk about consent because I can name about ten different reasons why that was not okay and I am more than willing to go over them in excruciating fucking detail with you."  
  
After a moment of silently glaring down at the human underneath him, Karkat rolled his eyes and rolled off, saying, "You know what forget it." Just as he was making to grab his boxers, Dave's fingers wrapped around his wrist.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa there partner," Dave drawled, "that's not what I was saying." He sat up and pulled Karkat against himself, tilting his head and murmuring into the troll's ear. "I just said I needed a little warning before you started throwing your kinks in my face was all."  
  
"Fuck you, Strider the mood is deader than my dream self I'm out."  
  
Mocking resignation, Dave laid back down. "You should at least tell me what you had in mind. I mean, as far as I know you don't make a habit of captchaloguing Kanaya's handicrafts." A smirk tugged at the corner of Dave's lips when Karkat flushed crimson. "That bad, huh?"  
  
Karkat sniffed indignantly and turned to face the wall. His voice cracked ever so slightly as he responded. "I just wanted you to shut the fuck up for once and thought maybe I would try a human thing to keep you quiet."  
  
"I am all ears dude. What is this _human thing_ that you want to try on me?" Dave trailed his fingers down the smooth grey skin of Karkat's back, digging his nails in a bit as he went, relishing the way Karkat's muscles tensed.  
  
Looking tentatively over his shoulder, Karkat replied, "Let me tie you up."  
  
A wave of heat flooded Dave's stomach, and he was aware that his mask of inexpression had wavered at the suggestion. He licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair, feeling a blush rise to his own cheeks. He took a moment to regain his voice before finally managing to stutter out, "Well...well why didn't you just say so?"  
  
The tension between them broke, and Karkat was on Dave once again, wrapping the scarf around Dave's wrists and knotting it tightly. He pulled another scarf out of thin air and held it in front of the human's mouth. "How do you want me to do this?"  
  
"As long as you don't stuff it down my throat again. Man's gotta breathe, bro."  
  
After attempting a few unsatisfactory methods, Karkat sat back on his heels and admired his handiwork. "Talk to me."  
  
Dave could respond with nothing more than a few grunts.  
  
"Perfect. Now where were we?" Karkat slid his hips backward, nook rubbing along Dave's dick, earning him a low moan. Smirking, Karkat curled his fingers around his bulge, squeezing it lightly as he rocked back against Dave once more. He could already feel the quickening rise and fall of Dave's chest beneath him.  
  
Frustrated at Karkat's teasing, Dave thrust his hips upward. He tossed his head when Karkat responded with a particularly languid roll of his own body. Trying though he was to maintain his composure, it was already beginning to break under the troll's insidious machinations.  
  
Karkat scooted himself backward to sit on Dave's thighs. He guided his bulge downward until it found Dave's dick. It traced a wet trail from base to tip and back before wrapping around the erection, sending Dave into a fit of thrashing. Karkat leaned forward, careful not to disconnect their bodies, and licked the rosy skin of Dave's nipple.  
  
A heavy groan reverberated in the back of Dave's throat, his back arching as Karkat's body slid against his own. His nails dug into his palms, aching to abuse the skin of the troll on top of him. The heat of Karkat's breath on his chest was intoxicating. Dave held Karkat's gaze, willing his own expression to be as bewitching as the hooded bedroom eyes Karkat was giving him. Dave breathed heavily through his nose, the fire of his loins spreading in arcs across his entire body.  
  
Flames jumped across Karkat's skin as he moved faster against Dave, panting into the hollow of the human's collarbone. "Close?" he breathed.  
  
Dave responded with a thrust of his hips, the surprised gasp Karkat gave propelling him to the brink orgasm. He strangled back a sob as the wave of pleasure washed over him, throwing his head back so hard he saw stars. Through half-lidded eyes he watched as Karkat's body seized up, a choked cry and a flood of genetic material heralding his release.  
  
Karkat all but collapsed on top of Dave as his bulge retreated back to its sheath. He basked in the afterglow, enjoying the scent of the slick sweat that clung to Dave's skin. He reached up and untied the human's hands, nuzzling into the one that tangled into his hair as he removed the gag. Neither of them spoke for a long time, and Karkat was drifting off to sleep when Dave began.  
  
"So when do I get to tie you up?" he asked, his fingers tracing Karkat's bones beneath his skin.  
  
A snort escaped Karkat's nose. "Whenever you dream about it, asshole."  
  
Yawning as he nodded off, Dave responded, "I just might do that here in a few."


End file.
